


Плащи и пирожки

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: Ацуши понес в лес пирожки.





	Плащи и пирожки

**Author's Note:**

> Красная Шапочка-АУ

— Сегодня твоя очередь нести капитану пирожки, — сказал Мидорима, как ультиматум выдвинул.

— С повидлом хоть? — вздохнул Ацуши.

— С картошкой. И грибами, — Мидорима протянул ему плащ с капюшоном — обитый мехом и ярко-красный.

— Напомни мне, почему мы каждый раз надеваем эту хламиду? — спросил Аомине, пробегавший мимо. 

Мидорима набрал в грудь воздуха и начал как можно более занудным голосом:

— Он теплый…

— Пушистый, — продолжила Момои. Мидорима возмущенно посмотрел на нее.

— Унисекс! — выкрикнул Кисе.

— И достаточно приметный… — добавил Куроко.

— …чтобы капитан признал своих и не стал стрелять, — закончил Акаши.

— Он что, и тебя в нем замечает? — полюбопытствовал Аомине, обращаясь к Куроко.

— Ацуши, просто иди, — улыбнулся Акаши. Ацуши захотелось ему отсалютовать.

Нет, правда, ему несложно, просто лееень. И идти по темному лесу со сладким было бы веселее.

С тех пор, как они довели капитана Ниджимуру, и он перебрался в лес, прошла уже пара месяцев. И все это время Ацуши удавалось избегать повинности, хотя некоторые (Кисе, например) уже десять раз сходили в лес. Съедобные подношения капитан принимал, но возвращаться, кажется, не собирался.

Ацуши шел по темной чаще, прижимал к себе корзину с пирожками и некстати думал о том, что в ярко-красном плаще его не только капитан издалека увидит, но и любой другой обитатель леса. Деревья становились все раскидистей и древнее, солнечный свет проникал между ними с трудом. А еще было очень тихо — не слышно ни птиц, ни зверей.

Когда деревья расступились, и Ацуши наконец увидел охотничью избушку у старого пня шириной с колодец, то выдохнул с облегчением.

— Капитан! Я вам пирожков принес, — выкрикнул он, подняв корзинку повыше для убедительности.

Дверь избушки со скрипом приоткрылась, и оттуда высунулся арбалет.

— Стой, где стоишь, — произнес незнакомый голос.

Ацуши замер. Над арбалетом он увидел в темноте глаз — почему-то один и почему-то горящий, как уголёк.

— Положи пирожки и пошел отсюда, — сказали ему. Ацуши поставил корзину на землю. Посмотрел на нее, вздохнул. Сделал шаг вперед и загородил ее собой. Глаз моргнул, а арбалет поднялся повыше. Ацуши вздохнул еще раз и попробовал объяснить:

— Это пирожки капитана. Он, наверное, скоро вернется, так что лучше тебе уйти, одноглазый-сан.

Темнота за дверью усмехнулась — позабавленно и как-то очень приятно.

— А если я его убил и съел? — спросил голос. Ацуши расслышал в нем улыбку, и страх совсем пропал.

— Мне кажется, ты не знаком с капитаном Ниджимурой, — предположил он.

— Мать вашу, — донеслось из-за деревьев. — Вы что тут устроили? Тацуя! Арбалет убери.

Ацуши обернулся. Капитан Ниджимура как раз засовывал за пазуху револьвер. Ацуши не привык видеть его таким — с кругами под глазами и щетиной. Его потрепанная охотничья куртка словно стала великовата.

— Ацуши, ты опять подрос, что ли, — проговорил капитан, потрепав его по волосам — он уже еле доставал.

Дверь хижины со скрипом распахнулась, и Ацуши смог рассмотреть арбалетчика.  
Он казался его ровесником или чуть старше. Один глаз прикрывала повязка, под вторым была крупная родинка. Его пристальный взгляд пробирал до костей, но Ацуши не мог перестать смотреть в ответ — арбалетчик был интересный. На нем были только охотничьи штаны, а на плечи накинут плащ, но Ацуши видел вторую повязку — полураспущенные бинты свисали с груди и предплечья.

— Это Тацуя, — сказал капитан, пока они с арбалетчиком играли в гляделки (Тацуя с улыбкой, а Ацуши держался из последних сил). — Он мне помогает. Тацуя, это Ацуши, он из города.

— Да, этого я еще не видел, — сказал Тацуя и снова ему улыбнулся, нагло потянувшись за корзиной. Пальцы у него были сухие и очень горячие.

В хижине было холодно, и Ацуши остался в своем дурацком красном плаще. Тацуя ногой задвинул в угол окровавленные бинты (наверное, думал, что очень ловко и скрытно). Ниджимура залез в корзину, взял два пирожка, кинул один Тацуе. Откусил сразу половину и блаженно замычал. Потом закатил глаза, увидев несчастный взгляд Ацуши.

— Держи, — вручил ему пирожок. — Все равно ночевать остаешься.

— Капитан, у нас тренировочные бои с утра.

— Ты не пойдешь ночью по лесу один. И другим скажи, чтоб перестали. Теперь это опасно.

Ниджимура взял еще пирожок из корзины и вгрызся в него, теперь медленно смакуя.

— Тацуя, — сказал он, — быть может, это наши последние пирожки.

— Я к такому не готов, — серьезно ответил Тацуя. — Может, ну к черту эту работу охотников за нечистью?

— Нечистью? — спросил Ацуши с набитым ртом. Капитан бросил на Тацую испепеляющий взгляд. Тот ответил безмятежной улыбкой.

— Так и знал, что это не мы вас достали, — укоризненно сказал Ацуши.  
Тацуя откровенно расхохотался.

— Иди спать, Ацуши, — строго сказал Ниджимура и кивнул Тацуе. Они вышли из хижины.

Ацуши подошел к окну и осторожно выглянул. Тацуя сидел на старом пне, а Ниджимура, похоже, менял ему повязку — было не очень хорошо видно, и в лучах закатного солнца Тацуя казался странной золотой статуей. Пару раз он дернулся, заставляя Ниджимуру вскинуться и что-то спросить.

Ацуши оглянулся вокруг хижины — два арбалета с болтами, ножи, на пыльном столе пара старинных потрепанных книг. Он открыл одну, но она была написана на незнакомом языке.

За дверью послышались шаги. Ацуши бросился к широкой лежанке у камина и улегся на нее, закрыв глаза. Дверь скрипнула.

— Не успеешь отойти, а на твоей лежанке уже кто-то спит, — тихо пожаловался Тацуя.

— Ложись на мою, неженка.

— Ты пинаешься во сне!

Тацуя сел на лежанку, касаясь спины Ацуши. От него шел жар — такой сильный, что это чувствовалось через одежду. Ацуши было даже приятно. Но самому Тацуе, наверное, плохо.

— Раньше я бы послал тебя в город с Ацуши, — сказал Ниджимура.

— Я бы посмотрел на то, как ты меня куда-то посылаешь.

— Они хорошие ребята.

Судя по голосу, Ниджимура подошел поближе к камину и стал ворошить потухшие угли.

— И в кои-то веки ты бы подрался с кем-нибудь, с кем это делать безопасно.

Тацуя фыркнул.

— Твои ученики — самые страшные люди на свете, я уверен. Взять хотя бы этого, самого красивого, как его там. Или того, которому плащ больше всех идет.

— Слышали бы они твои прозвища.

— Еще зануда и зевака, — любезно отозвался Тацуя. Ацуши задрожал от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Ты кое-кого забыл, — хмыкнул капитан.

— Кого, девочку? Она хорошая, мне больше всех нравится.

— И это был единственный раз, когда ему понравилась девочка, — пробормотал Ниджимура.

— Шузо! — патетично прошептал Тацуя. — Как низко с твоей стороны!

После секундного молчания они оба тихо заржали.

В камине весело затрещал огонь. Сейчас Тацуя ляжет спать, и станет вообще жарко, подумал Ацуши, но тот не лег. Вскоре ему послышалось ровное дыхание.

Ацуши осторожно перевернулся на другой бок. Капитан Ниджимура лежал на спине и хмурился во сне. Отсветы огня играли на длинном охотничьем ноже в его руке.

Тацуя нашелся на крыльце. Он кутался в плащ и, не отрываясь, смотрел в темноту между деревьями. Арбалет и россыпь болтов лежали у него на коленях. Он обернулся, увидел Ацуши и, словно опомнившись, улыбнулся.

— В этом лесу лучше спать, когда тебе выдается такая возможность, Ацуши.

Ацуши уселся рядом с ним на крыльцо. Ему понравилось слышать от Тацуи свое имя — перед ним тот делал паузу и говорил как-то мягче.

— Какое прозвище ты бы дал мне? — спросил он. Тацуя отправил еще одну улыбку в лесную темноту.

— Не знаю. Что ты умеешь?

Ацуши подумал. Тишина окружала их, сжимая невидимое кольцо.

— Я сильный. Если ты обратишься сейчас, я тебя удержу.

Тацуя резко обернулся к нему. Его глаз, понял Ацуши, действительно светился в темноте — почти так же ярко, как у настоящих оборотней. Красивые губы скривились.

— Ты не обратишься, — сказал Ацуши. — Полнолуние только завтра. Но Ниджимура-сан один не справится.

Тацуя отвернулся.

Ацуши видел только очертания в темноте — напряженные плечи, четкий профиль. Тацуя нарочито тщательно собрал арбалетные болты, завернул в тряпицу. Положил на крыльцо вместе с арбалетом.

Инстинкты говорили отойти подальше. Ацуши протянул ладонь и осторожно опустил ее на одеревеневшую спину. Сам удивился, когда его руку не сбросили.

— Ниджимура — любитель справляться один, — сказал Тацуя глухим голосом. — Он, наверное, и не заметил, когда его команда выросла в готовых охотников.

Ацуши вспомнил, как капитан велел оставить за главного Акаши и как тот невозмутимо достал самую первую корзинку с пирожками — казалось, из воздуха.

— Пойдем со мной в город, — сказал Ацуши.

— Отведешь меня к лекарям, чтобы они разрезали меня на кусочки? — Тацуя упруго поднялся на ноги. Он встал к Ацуши лицом — глаз светился все ярче на его бледном красивом лице, и за его спиной тьма леса, казалось, стала гуще.

— Познакомлю тебя получше с занудой, зевакой и остальными, — сказал Ацуши, тоже вставая и делая шаг вперед. Ему казалось, что тьма наползает на Тацую сзади, хочет его сожрать.

— Если бы тебе оставался день, Ацуши, что бы ты сделал? — Тацуя бледно улыбнулся.

— Пошел бы в городскую кондитерскую, — пожал плечами Ацуши. — Сказал бы там всем, что завтра умру, и мне бы дали все попробовать бесплатно. Но ты не…

Тацуя оказался очень быстрым, но инстинкты Ацуши были быстрее — по крайней мере, до завтра. Тело само оказалось в боевой стойке, напряженное, готовое заблокировать атаку, но Тацуя не ударил его, а поцеловал.

Грубо вмялся ртом, как будто это была драка, и целовал голодно, как дикий зверь, разве что не кусался — и Ацуши стало немного больно, когда он это понял. Он сжал предплечья Тацуи и отстранил его. Тот смотрел на него, как на призрака, и тяжело дышал, и снова кривил губы, только теперь они дрожали, Ацуши видел.

Он поцеловал Тацую сам — сначала нежно, а потом все более жадно. Тот попытался вырваться и что-то сказать, но Ацуши не отпускал, и Тацуя сопротивлялся совсем недолго.

— Святой, мать его, Ван Хельсинг, мои глаза, — сказали за спиной. Ацуши дернулся, но теперь Тацуя его не отпустил, и прижался поближе, огненно-горячий. Дверь отчетливо хлопнула.

Когда они вернулись, капитан Ниджимура сидел над книжкой на непонятном языке, подперев подбородок кулаком. Тацуя кутался в красный плащ и усиленно делал вид, что это не он сейчас целовался, потом плакал и целовался снова, пока губы не онемели.

— В твоей методичке охотника есть целая глава про то, что делать, если тебя укусили, — сообщил Ниджимура.

— Ацуши ничего не угрожает, — ответил Тацуя резковато.

Ниджимура вздохнул и посмотрел на них, сложив руки на груди.

— «Только укус оборотня после его первого полнолуния может обратить невинного…» — процитировал Тацуя явно по памяти.

— Ну, он и сейчас не кусался, — добавил Ацуши. У Ниджимуры забавно дернулась щека.

Он глубоко вздохнул и захлопнул книгу, потер лоб рукой. Тени под глазами притягивали взгляд — в свете затухающего пламени они казались совсем чудовищными.

— Когда я нашел тебя в лесу, истекающего кровью, — сказал он, — то должен был…

— Добить, — с фальшивой веселостью подсказал Тацуя. Он сбросил плащ одним движением и отдал его Ацуши, и тот схватил Тацую за руку и не отпустил. Тацуя продолжал напряженно слушать Ниджимуру, но смотрел теперь на него.

— Отвести в город, — сказал Ниджимура немного мягче. — Но я не доверял тебе и думал, что могу найти какое-то решение сам.

— Капитан, — Ацуши вдруг стало очень неловко находиться в этой хижине. Прозвучало благоговейно.

Ниджимура слегка позеленел.

— Но это было до того, как ты показал, что ты все еще малолетний придурок, — рявкнул он. У Тацуи смешно распахнулся глаз, Ацуши ощутил ободряюще знакомый священный трепет. — Полуживой он делал вид, что все нормально, а тут поцелуи, истерики!

— Шузо, — слабо запротестовал Тацуя.

— А ты, — Ниджимура перевел тяжелый взгляд на Ацуши. Тот съежился, — Полез к оборотню! Охренеть просто! Что мне делать теперь с вами?!

— Совершенное оружие, — рискнул предложить Ацуши. — Оборотня, который охотится на оборотней.

— Надень свой плащ обратно, — проскрежетал капитан.

Ниджимура, судя по лицу, срочно постигал дзен, поэтому Ацуши предпочел смотреть на Тацую. Тот ему улыбался — еще ослепительней, чем раньше.


End file.
